Meeting
by Kim Aluna
Summary: Apa kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi ketika kau ada pertemuan penting besok di sekolah anakmu dan kau malah berdiam diri di balkon saat malam hari di depan kamar tidurmu dan suamimu? Tanyakan pada Jaejoong. Yunjae. BL/Yaoi. Marriage life. Oneshoot. My first Yunjae yeay! Review?


Meeting

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Cast: Jung Yunho, Jung (Kim) Jaejoong

Rate: T+

Genre: romance, fluff

Length: oneshot

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

All cast belongs to God and theirselves~

.

.

.

Summary:

Apa kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi ketika kau ada pertemuan penting besok di sekolah anakmu dan kau malah berdiam diri di balkon saat malam hari di depan kamar tidurmu dan suamimu? Tanyakan pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, alur tenang bagai air, tanpa konflik berarti, membosankan, dapat menyebabkan kantuk dan mual berkepanjangan, nyerempet m dikit/? /ada kissnya/

.

.

.

Author's Note:

YUNJAE PERTAMA YEAY! /tebarbunga/ /ledakinconfetti/ /tiupterompet/ sukaaaa banget sama Yunjae, oke cukup telat sih ya soalnya baru suka tuh pas 2014, padahal kenal teh dari taun kapan sama DBSK. Tapi plis dalam waktu seminggu, koleksi video yunjae udah nyampe 10GB-an HAHA. Okesip. Ini AN panjang banget. Selamat membacaa~

.

.

.

Tubuh pria manis itu menegang ketika merasakan butterfly kiss disekitar area leher dan bahunya. Tapi kemudian, dia mulai rileks dan menikmatinya ketika sadar itu adalah perbuatan suaminya.

"Disini dingin. Kenapa tidak masuk, hmm? Di dalam lebih hangat." Ucapnya disela-sela kegiatan favoritnya.

"Aku hanya sedang mencoba mengingat masa SMA kita. Hah, aku bahkan tidak menyangka aku akan berakhir dengan dilamar dan berjalan ke altar, bukannya melamar dan menunggu di altar." Jaejoong—pria manis itu—terkekeh pelan. "Dan juga, mengapa harus denganmu? Aku masih tak habis pikir hingga sekarang."

Yunho menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya dan mulai menatap mata Jaejoong.

"Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku, 'gadis manis'?" Yunho mulai menggodanya dan Jaejoong menyikut pelan perutnya.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku laki-laki! Dan kau masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Jaejoong merengut tak senang. "Dan, aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir aku menyesal menikah denganmu. Tidak, tidak, bahkan tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benakku perkataan seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka dulu, bahwa aku akan ada di pihak 'wanita'nya." Jaejoong terkekeh lagi. Yunho ikut tertawa pelan.

"Itu karena wajahmu tidak mainly sama sekali, Sayang. Kau juga manja sekali." Yunho berucap gemas sambil mengecup pelan pipi chubby itu. "Tapi tenang, aku menyukainya, tidak, bahkan aku mencintainya, mencintaimu apa adanya." Yunho mulai mengecup lembut leher Jaejoong lagi. Kecupannya berhenti sebentar sebelum dia kembali berucap, "Ah, tapi apa kau pernah membayangkan kalau aku yang ada di pihak wanitanya?" Yunho tertawa ketika selesai berkata seperti itu, meninggalkan raut tak suka terpantri di wajah Jaejoong.

"Itu mengerikan. Tidak—kau tidak boleh ada di pihak wanita." Jaejoong menggeleng keras, tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tangan Yunho yang melingkar di areal perutnya. "Lagipula, aku lebih senang dimanjakan olehmu dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah daripada bekerja di kantor." Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang suaminya, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari sana.

"Dan aku tau kau lebih suka di dominasi dan di bawah dibanding mendominasi dan diatas, Boo." Yunho mengatakannya tepat di telinga Jaejoong dan menjilatnya pelan. Wajah Jaejoong memerah dan dia tertawa pelan.

"Aku lupa poin yang satu itu. Dan jangan mulai sekarang, Yunho. Kau sungguh mesum, Bear!" Jaejoong memukul pelan tangan Yunho.

"Delapan tahun menikah denganku dan kau masih belum terbiasa, hmm?" Yunho tertawa pelan masih di depan telinga Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong dapat merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas sang suami yang membuatnya meremang, bergetar halus.

"Oh, ya ampun, Yunho, tolong, besok ada rapat di sekolah." Jaejoong berkata pelan dan bergetar, menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah karena Yunho mulai mengecup ringan bahu hingga telinganya dan mulai mengulumnya.

"Ja-jangan di gigit!" Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala Yunho dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sesosok beruang mesum di belakangnya. Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap tajam suami mesum-nya.

"Untung saja kau meninggalkan**nya** di bahu. Kalau sampai di leher bagaimana?" Jaejoong mulai kesal. Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Hey, tenanglah, Babe. Belanda negara bebas yang bahkan kau tidak terganggu ketika Mother's Day dan diundang ke sekolah, hmm?"

"Ya Tuhan! Itu berbeda perkara, Yun! Ini soal Kissmark! K-I-S-S-M-A-R-K! Ya ampun! Kau menyebalkan sekali! Ini nyaris tahun keduanya dan aku tidak mau merusaknya! Aku akan malu setengah mati jika ada yang melihat leherku kalau kau menggigitnya!" Jaejoong memukul pundak Yunho dengan brutal. Yunho tertawa, tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali karena pukulan yang dilayangkan Jaejoong.

Yunho menangkap tangan Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat. Yunho tersenyum lembut, menatap teduh istrinya yang sedang marah itu (Oh yeah, Yunho pernah membuatnya malu setengah mati ketika dua tahun lalu Jaejoong diundang ke acara Mother's Day di taman kanak-kanak anak mereka, leher Jaejoong penuh dengan bercak merah mencurigakan dan membuatnya harus memakai sweater turtle neck yang mengundang perhatian karena acara diadakan di dalam aula yang hangat) dan satu tangan Yunho menarik pinggang istrinya—yang masih ramping walau pernah ada bayi di dalam perutnya—memeluk pinggang itu dengan erat.

Mata Yunho terus menatap istrinya dengan teduh dan senyum menenangkan juga terus terpantri di wajahnya. Tak urung hal itu juga yang membuat Jaejoong lama-lama luluh juga.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Makanya, lain kali jangan memakai pakaian semenggoda ini." Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang tidakmencoba menggodaamu. Jadi, jangan terlalu percaya diri." Jaejoong mencoba membentak Yunho walaupun nyatanya tubuhnya berlaku berkebalikan dengan ucapannya. Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho, menariknya mendekat ke wajahnya, menghirup aroma maskulin memabukkan yang dimiliki suaminya sekali lagi.

"Apalagi alasannya jika sekarang kau memakai kemeja merah marunku yang sudah jelas kebesaran di tubuhmu dan celana pendek putih ketat yang bahkan hanya menutupi setengah pahamu, hmm?" Yunho berbisik lembut. Sejujurnya, kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong bisa saja menutupi seluruh pahanya, tapi karena tangannya sedang melingkar di leher Yunho sekarang dan kemejanya tertarik ke atas, jelas saja Yunho tahu apa yang tersembunyi dibalik kemeja merah marun yang dapat melorot sampai bahu Jaejoong terekspos itu.

Wajah Yunho mendekat, membuat nafas mereka semakin berbenturan. Jaejoong memandang Yunho penuh minat, apa dia terlihat sengaja sekarang?

Bibir Yunho semakin mendekat ke arah bibir menggoda di depannya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya secepat mungkin, menunggu sepersekian detik yang dibutuhkan bibir hati itu untuk menyentuh bibir merah alaminya, untuk mengulum bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Kuluman lembut namun sedikit menuntut itu terus dilancarkan oleh Yunho, membuat Jaejoong meremas rambut belakang Yunho, mencoba menarik kepala itu lebih mendekat, seakan ingin menantang suaminya agar lebih liar menanggapinya.

Lama kelamaan kuluman itu menjadi semakin menuntut dan semakin panas. Tubuh mereka menempel erat ketika Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong lebih mendekat dan memeluknya erat-erat, sesekali meremas pinggang itu sensual. Jaejoong mendesah dalam kenikmatan yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Betapa dia rindu dengan sentuhan intim ini dengan suaminya.

Merindukan sensasi yang menggelitik dalam perutnya ketika lidah Yunho yang lihai bermain liar dalam mulutnya, mengeksploitasinya, dan menghisap kuat disana hingga salivanya menetes hingga ke dagu.

Merindukan sensasi aneh ketika suaminya meremas belakang tubuhnya, menghisap kuat kulit lembut bahu mulusnya, meninggalkan puluhan bercak merah mencurigakan di seluruh tubuhnya.

Untuk malam ini, sepertinya Jaejoong tidak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi tentang hari esok. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalihkan fokus pikirannya.

Desahan Jaejoong terdengar lagi, lebih keras kali ini. Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, mereka melewati malam panas hari itu.

.

.

Menyisakan teriakan histeris dan kebingungan Jaejoong saat pagi dia harus menghadiri rapat sekolah.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Uhm.. agak gak pede buat post ini..

Karena entah kenapa... /lirik atas/

Apa ini layak baca? HAHA.

Terima kasih sudah membaca,

Review? 


End file.
